Perdamaian Abadi
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Dia menyadari kalau dunia ini begitu menyedihkan. Disaat perang terjadi dan korban berguguran, banyak tangis, teriakan dan kesengsaraan yang terjadi. Dan mulai saat itu lah dia berjanji, kepada dunia.. Dia akan menghentikan itu dan memberikan "PERDAMAIAN ABADI" kepada dunia, dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, mampu kah dia ? Si Uzumaki Naruto ? / Remake dari Perdamaian Abadi.


**Perdamaian Abadi.**

 **Summary** : [ Remake ] .. Dia menyadari kalau dunia ini begitu menyedihkan. Disaat perang terjadi dan korban berguguran, banyak tangis, teriakan dan kesengsaraan yang terjadi. Dan mulai saat itu lah dia berjanji, kepada dunia.. Dia akan menghentikan itu dan memberikan "PERDAMAIAN ABADI" kepada dunia, dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, mampu kah dia ? Si Uzumaki Naruto ? / Remake dari Perdamaian Abadi.

 **Perdamaian Abadi**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Latihan, Ujian Genin dan Mizuki.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto Uzumaki sangat bersemangat untuk memulai latihannya saat ini. Seminggu yang akan datang, ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan. Dengan bantuan buku-buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Melindungi desa ini, negara _**Hi**_ dan bahkan seluruh negara _**elemental**_ sekali pun. Naruto sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa dunia ini berada dalam marabahaya peperangan. Dia ingin mencegah itu.

Menurut buku yang dibacanya, peperangan menyebabkan korban yang berjatuhan. Teriakan penyesalan dan kesedihan mendalam. Dia tidak tahu apa untungnya peperangan itu. Kepuasaan ? Dasar pembunuh !

Sampai sekarang pun desa-desa lima negara tidak ada yang mengajukan perdamaian, hanya membentuk aliansi untuk perang yang akan datang. Sialan.

Naruto mulai membaca buku itu. Mulai dari yang bersampul biru transparan dengan gambar orang yang tengah bertapa di sebuah pegunungan. Itu adalah buku tentang pengontrolan _**chakra**_ sekaligus pemusatannya. Naruto pikir, ini adalah hal penting.

Dalam membentuk jurus, diperlukan konsentrasi _**chakra**_ yang tinggi. Beruntunglah dia karena Naruto dianugerahi banyaknya tenaga itu karena merupakan keturunan Uzumaki, yang terkenal akan kapasitas _**chakra**_ mereka yang lebih besar dari Ninja biasa.

Naruto mulai memahami isi itu dan mengingatnya.

 _Chakra adalah suatu energi atau tenaga yang diperlukan untuk membentuk jurus.._

 _Rata-rata seluruh Shinobi memiliki chakra yang lumayan untuk merapal jurus yang memerlukan chakra efektif dalam penggunaannya. Para rakyat biasa pun rata-rata memiliki chakra, walau kecil jumlahnya.._

Naruto melanjutkan dan membaca halaman seterusnya.

 _Mulailah dengan mencoba menaiki pohon atau berdiri di atas air dengan bantuan chakra. Tanpa menggunakan tangan !_

Penasaran, Naruto pun melirik sebuah pohon raksasa di sekitar tempatnya berlatih. Percaya diri, Naruto pun membentuk segel dan memusatkan energi biru itu di kedua kakinya. Naruto mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai tumpul yang dimana 'digunakan' untuk mengukur sejauh mana perkembangannya.

Percobaan pertama, dia jatuh.

Percobaan kedua, pohonya tumbang.

Percobaan tiga, dia hanya bisa mencapai ketinggian 4 meter.

Naruto mengamati percobaan-percobaannya yang gagal. Dia akhirnya memahami kalau kontrol _**chakra**_ nya harus sempurna, jika terlalu berlebih. Maka resikonya pohon yang dia panjat akan tumbang. Kalau terlalu sedikit, dia akan terjatuh.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang dengan nada halusnya. Naruto seketika menoleh dan mendapati Hokage ketiga yang berdiri dan mengenakan jubah serta topi _**hokage**_ _ **―nya, lengkap dengan tembakau rokok yang tersumpal di mulutnya.**_

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab. Pria bergelar _**Sandaime Hokage**_ itu pun menanyai beberapa hal kepada Naruto. Pertanyaan basa-basi dan keadaan Naruto. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian.. Seperti biasa, dia menyerahkan uang bulanan pada Naruto saat akhir bulan.

" _ **Arigatou**_." Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada pria tua itu setelah menerima sodoran amplop putih yang berisikan uang bulanannya. Hiruzen mengganguk dan menghilang dalam sekejap menggunakan _**Shunshin**_. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengamati amplop itu.

 _ **Mungkin ini amplop terakhir yang kuterima**_. Naruto berucap di dalam hatinya, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi _**genin**_ dan mendapatkan misi-misi, tentunya dari misi itu dia akan mendapatkan upah untuk memenuhi dompet _**gama-chan**_ nya. _**Hiruzen-jiji juga memberikan uang yang porsinya bisa digunakan dalam dua bulan**_.

Naruto mengambil isi yang berada di dalam amplop itu dan menaruhnya di dompet kodok hijaunya, dan amplop itu dibuangnya sembarang. Dia beralih dan mengambil tumpukan buku yang dipinjamnya, lalu pulang ke rumah.

Setelah menyimpan buku-buku tadi. Naruto kembali bergegas. Ia memasang penyamaran pada tubuhnya. Dia akan diusir jika datang dengan penampilan seperti ini. Naruto pun masuk kedalam sebuah toko baju. Disana ia membeli beberapa baju dan jaket dengan variasi warna keren.

Dia pikir baju oren bodoh ini hanya untuk menarik dan mencolok perhatian. Entah sudah berapa bulan ia mengenakannnya, dan perhatian jarang didapatkan. Justru dengan penampilan ini, musuh akan lebih memilih melenyapkannya terlebih dahulu..

Setelahnya, barulah Naruto pulang.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya..**_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan bajunya. Barulah Naruto menyampir tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke Akademi. Naruto saat itu mengenakan baju yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Sebagai atasannya, Naruto memakai sebuah _**t-shirt**_ berlengan pendek dengan warna hitam polos dan celana hitam selutut dengan banyak saku disekitarnya.

.

.

 _ **Akademi Ninja..**_

Naruto 'baru' kali ini menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Iruka- _ **sensei**_ dengan seksama. Ia bertopang dagu sambil sesekali mencatat teori-teori di papan tulis. Naruto bahkan juga mencatat bagian-bagian yang penting.

"Naruto, maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal yang kutulis," kata Iruka kepada Naruto, jika dulu anak itu selalu gagal dan ditertawai oleh seisi kelas, kini tidak.. Dia dapat menyelesaikan soal itu dengan mudah.

Tak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua masih terdiam saat Iruka mengatakan 'benar' pada hasil pekerjaan Naruto. Selama mereka berada di Akademi, semuanya tidak pernah mendengar kata itu.

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia pun kembali menyimak pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

 _ **Training Ground 3**_

Disini adalah sebuah tempat latihan yang di sekitar pinggirnya ditumbuhi oleh banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ino Yamanaka berdiri dengan sebuah keranjang yang diisi oleh kuntum-kuntum bunga untuk dirangkainya.

Dia berlutut dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan melati. Ia mencium bau yang tersebar dari mahkotanya, dan harum menyeruak di indra penciumannya.

"Ino?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati teman akademinya yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah tas yang digendongnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil memutar bola mata. Naruto hanya menjatuhkan tasnya dan berjalan ke pusat _**training ground**_.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sering berlatih." Naruto menjawab. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku ke sini untuk memetik bunga," jawab Ino sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengeluarkan dua buah Shuriken. "Kau sendiri ?"

"Latihan," jawab Naruto singkat dan melesatkan dua buah benda tajam itu. Ajaib! Pikir Ino saat melihat senjata Ninja itu menancap sempurna di papan target. Setahunya Naruto adalah badut Akademi yang 'selalu' gagal dalam melakukan hal-hal yang berbau Ninja.

"H-hebat," pujinya tanpa sadar. Naruto hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada _**heiress**_ klan Yamanaka itu, dan sukses membuat rona merah tipis bersemu di pipi putih susu gadis itu. Tak ingin dilihat Naruto, lantas Ino langsung berbalik dan memutik beberapa bunga.

Naruto pun hanya angkat bahu melihat sikap Ino. Lalu terus berlatih.. diam-diam Ino curi-curi pandang kepada keturunan _**uzumaki**_ itu. Mulai dari pemanasan yang menurutnya _**ekstrim**_ itu. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana jika kalian pemanasan seperti Naruto ?

Dari hitungannya. Naruto melakukan _**shit up**_ , _**push up**_ dan _**back up**_ seratus kali dan disusul berlari mengitari tempat latihan ini sebanyak 10 kali. Ino terdiam. Walau bunga yang sudah dipetiknya membanjiri keranjang itu. Namun ada rasanya dia ingin tetap disini.

Memerhatikan Naruto.

Entah perasaan batin apa yang mengandrungi gadis bermata biru cincin itu, dan baru kali ini dia 'cenderung' memerhatikan lelaki lain, kecuali Sasuke. Hingga matahari sudah condong ke barat pun, Ino masih setia berpura-pura memetik bunga.

"Ino," panggil Naruto. Ino pun lantas menoleh dan menatap iris biru langit itu. Lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia hanya berkata basa-basi, seperti persiapan Ino di akademi dan sebagainya. Naruto tidak bosan gonta-ganti topik walau tidak nyambung dengan topik sebelumnya, dan sepertinya Ino pun tidak terganggu. Baru kali ini dia 'ramah' kepada Naruto.

Selama ini dia terlalu mengejek Naruto di akademi.. Itu semua karena dia merasa Naruto ingin menyaingi Sasuke, dan dia tidak suka. Naruto itu dulu hanyalah seorang anak yang bertekad menjadi _**hokage**_.

Dulu Ino berpikir, apa mungkin ? Menurutnya Naruto itu bodoh, tidak jenius, pintar apalagi.. Naruto bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan yang menonjol, di mata Ino. Sekarang gadis _**Yamanaka**_ itu menyadari.. sesuatu yang membuat Naruto berlatih seperti ini.

Kerja keras dan semangat.

Mungkin jika Ino menjadi Naruto. Dia akan merasa patah semangat saat gagal dalam berbagai _**tes**_. Tapi Naruto selalu bersabar dan menjalani hari dengan senyuman, dan itu baru diketahui Ino saat ini. Percakapan yang hangat, di sore hari menjelang malam.. Iya, bukan ?

.

.

"Umm.." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, menatap hamparan rumput yang tertiup angin senja. Ino memerhatikannya dan mengerutkan kening saat Naruto yang tampak ragu-ragu bercakap. Akhirnya dia memulai percakapan dulu.

"Apa?"

"Errr.. Kau tidak pulang?" Naruto bertanya. Lalu mengadahkan pandangannya ke atas dan melihat burung-burung yang berkicauan hendak pulang ke sarangnya. Terbang meninggi di cakrawala ciptaan-Nya itu. "Sudah mau malam."

Ino menggeleng. Walau Naruto tidak melihatnya. Kemudian Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap tubuh Ino. "Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang," pungkas Naruto. "Mau kuantar?"

Ino mengganguk semangat. Dia pun membawa keranjang berisikan bunga-bunga tadi dan berjalan kecil sambil bersenandung. Diikuti Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat iris itu menatap punggung sang _**Yamanaka**_.

.

.

 _ **Sekitar Distrik Yamanaka.**_

"Maaf, ya. Aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal. Ino memasang ekspresi bingung. Ada apa ? Pikirnya bertanya-tanya. _**Mansion**_ tempat tinggalnya sudah dekat, kok. Kenapa Naruto malah tanggung-tanggung mengantarkannya sampai sini ?

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih." Ino berkata. Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Gadis berbaju ungu itu terdiam di tempat, sudut bibirnya menaik ke atas selama bocah itu berjalan dan menghilang di belokan.

.

.

 _ **Akademi Ninja, hari kelulusan.**_

Naruto paling tidak sabaran saat menunggu Iruka datang ke kelas. Jika biasanya dia paling 'tidak suka' saat Iruka mengucapkan kata selamat pagi dan masuk ke kelas... kini tidak.. Dia tidak sabaran untuk melakukan ujian kenaikan tingkat tersebut.

Persiapannya sudah selesai. Naruto rasa sudah matang. Walau ada beberapa hal yang dia takuti, tapi.. Dia berusaha untuk mengusir itu semua. Percayalah, tuhan akan memberkati kita jika kita berusaha dan berdoa pada-Nya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok guru berkuncir itu pun datang bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih di belakangnya. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi juri.

' _ **Sial.**_ ' Naruto berbatin kesal dalam hatinya. Ini lah yang paling 'ditakutinya'. Membuat _**bunshin**_.. Kenapa ? Bukannya membuat klon itu gampang ? Tidak ! Naruto selalu gagal dalam membuat bayangan itu. Jika berhasil pun dia menciptakan bayangan yang tidak 'berguna' ..

Naruto berharap agar _**test**_ yang dijalaninya berubah. Dia tidak masalah jika harus berubah menggunakan jurus _**oiroke no jutsu**_ dihadapan Iruka berkali-kali agar bisa lulus dengan mudah.

Naruto memegang dahinya dan mendapati sebuah _**google**_ disana. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebelum dia berlatih.. Dia mencoret-coret patung para _**hokage**_ terdahulu untuk membuat onar dan mencari perhatian. Lalu dia ketahuan oleh Iruka dan disuruh membersihkan bekas cat yang masih tertempel setia di wajah para mantan _**hokage**_.

Walau Iruka mentraktirnya _**ramen**_. Saat itu juga Naruto tertarik saat melihat ikat kepala yang digunakan Iruka. Naruto bertanya, apakah dia boleh memilikinya ? Iruka tersenyum saat itu dan mengatakan belum bisa.. karena Naruto belum lulus menjadi _**genin**_.

Mulai saat itu Naruto bertekad menjadi kuat. Seminggu ini dijalaninya dengan latihan keras. Ia sudah membuat gaya _**taijutsu**_ originalnya sendiri. Walau belum mengembangkan variasi teknik dari gaya itu sendiri. Satu minggu terlalu 'sedikit' untuknya dalam mengkreasikan jurus.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

 _ **GLEKK!**_

Menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas dengan tubuh yang tak berhenti bergetar. _**Ini kelemahanku**_. Naruto melirik ke arah Iruka yang mengganguk dan memberikan pengartian baginya untuk segera memulai.

Dia mengedarkan fokus ke murid-murid seangkatannya. Dengan ragu dia mulai membentuk segel dan mengucapkan mantra..

" _ **Bunshin No Jutsu**_ !"

 _ **POOFT !**_

Kepulan asap tipis tercipta. Lalu menghilang tersapu angin. Kini tampaklah samar-samar bayangan Naruto yang asli tengah berdiri dan tangannya masih membentuk segel. Di sebelahnya tampak klon hasil ciptaan Naruto yang dalam posisi tengkurap dengan wajah pucat basi.

"..."

Hening.

"Hahahahaha!"

Dan gelak tawa memecah keheningan itu.

.

.

 _ **Setelah Ujian Genin.**_

Tampak Iruka dan Mizuki yang berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan guru. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja yang terdapat dua buah kursi disana. Iruka menghembuskan nafas.

"Hah.. Semua peserta disuruh membikin tiga _**bunshin**_ _ **―**_ __sedangkan Naruto ? dia hanya menciptakan satu. Itu pun tidak berguna." Iruka tersenyum miris saat mengingat Naruto yang ditertawai teman sekelasnya.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Mizuki seadanya. "Jadi bagaimana ?"

Iruka menatap langit-langit, menghembuskan nafas tanpa arti..

"Aku terpaksa tidak meluluskannya."

.

.

 _ **Halaman Akademi.**_

Naruto duduk dalam diam di ayunan yang jauh dari kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang bergembira karena lulus. Dari ratusan murid, hanya Naruto lah yang tidak lulus. Naruto menatap dan sedih pemandangan sekaligus ucapan yang orang tua banggakan kepada anak-anak mereka yang lulus.

"Yah! Anakku lulus!"

"Ini berarti dia sudah menjadi Ninja!"

"Selamat yaa ! Anakku tersayang.. Malam ini Ibu akan masak makanan yang paling 'enak' untukmu!"

Begitulah terdengar suara dari para orang tua. Jika Naruto yang berada di posisi itu, apa yang harus orang tuanya banggakan ? Dia tidak lulus. Apa orang tuanya akan mengucapkan selamat ? Tentu tidak. Apakah Ibunya akan memasakkan makanan yang enak ? Heh. Dia sudah tidak punya ibu.

Naruto terkekeh. Berdiri dan beranjak. Menatap sinar matahari senja yang redup-redup tersorot kedalam netranya. Tersenyum. Dia terus melangkah.. Keputusan yang tepat.. Meskipun dia tidak lulus menjadi Ninja.

Paling tidak..

Dia tetap menciptakan _**perdamaian**_..

Walau dia hanyalah pahlawan dibalik layar..

.

.

 _ **Malam Harinya.**_

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang _**konoha**_ dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dengan pandangan yang menunduk kebawah. Tak peduli cuaca yang dingin di bawah sinar terang rembulan. Ia menerobos itu semua.

Jalanan _**konoha**_ saat itu sepi. Kebanyakan orang bersembunyi di rumah mereka dan duduk santai di dekat penghangat ruangan. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani langkah kaki Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dikenalnya dari belakang..

"Naruto," panggilnya dengan nada datar. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri saat itu pria dengan nama Mizuki untuk menyembunyikan seringaian jahatnya. Naruto berbalik dan memandangi _**chuunin**_ dengan warna rambut putih itu tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik.

"Kau ingin lulus dan menjadi seorang _**genin**_.. ?"

Naruto mengamati wajah Mizuki. Dia mendelik seketika. Apa yang bisa membuatnya lulus ? Dia berpikir. Naruto selama ini hanya bisa melakukan pengontrolan _**chakra**_ , _**henge**_ , _**kawarimi**_ dan sebuah teknik _**taijutsu**_ yang belum sempurna.

"Mungkin," jawabnya sambil angkat bahu, tidak tahu. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa dia bisa menjadi seorang _**shinobi**_ bukan untuk membela desa ini, melainkan kelima negara _**elemental**_ dan pecahan desanya. "Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi yang terpenting.. Aku tetap akan membela _**konoha**_ ," tambahnya.

Mizuki terkekeh geli. Sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Lalu kembali menoleh ke anak berambut kuning jabrik itu. Ada rasa geli dihatinya. Anak yang tidak lulus menjadi _**genin**_ ingin melindungi desa ? Wkwkwk. Batinnya tertawa dalam hati.

"Hahaha!" Mizuki tidak bisa membendung tawanya. Membuat Naruto mengernyit, apanya yang lucu, coba ? Aneh sekali. Setiap Naruto ingin melawak.. tidak ada yang tertawa, dan sebaliknya.. Sama seperti saat ini.. Dia tidak melawak tapi..

Ada yang tertawa ?

 _ **Mungkin Mizuki-sensei sedang stress**_. Dia tertawa dalam hati. _**Apakah aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa, yaa.. ?**_

Mizuki kemudian membuka suara. "Kau masih bercita-cita menjadi seorang _**hokage**_.. ?" Pertanyaan dari pria itu membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak. Apa dia masih menginginkan jabatan itu ? Mungkin. Dia mengendikkan bahu. Dan Mizuki merengut kesal dalam hatinya. _**Sialan ni bocah**_. Begitulah sekiranya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. jalan pemikiranmu." Mizuki melipat tangannya di dada. Menghembuskan nafas dan menatap iris biru Naruto lekat-lekat. "Jadi.. Coba kau pikirkan sekarang.. Apa cita-citamu ?"

Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku ingin menciptakan perdamaian di bumi ini.." Hening sejenak. Sebelum tawa Mizuki pecah. Dia memegangi wajah dan perutnya sendiri tak kuasa menahan gelak yang dipancarkan dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha!"

Naruto kembali mengernyit. _**Tuh, 'kan.. Mizuki-sensei memang sakit jiwa, Hahaha**_. Naruto tertawa kecil dalam hatinya dan menatap Mizuki yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Naruto.. Naruto.." Suaranya berdecak. "Kau bilang apa tadi ? Menciptakan perdamaian ? Pfft. Aku sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sungguh lucu dan menyedihkan." Nada Mizuki naik menjadi tinggi. "Kupastikan, kalau kau ingin mencapai hal itu.. maka kau harus naik tingkat. Kau bayangkan. _**Rikudo Sennin**_ yang dalam legenda memiliki kekuatan menyetarai dewa saja tidak bisa menciptakan hal itu. Dan kau ? Bocah yang tidak lulus akademi, bagaimana bisa ?!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sebelum menunduk kebawah. Menatap gumpalan kertas yang membentuk bola dan tersapu angin yang semakin lama membuat Naruto harus mengeratkan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang akan perkataan Mizuki. _**Itu benar juga**_.

Jadi, pemikirannya berjam-jam yang lalu hanyalah kosong belaka. Naruto bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin dia bisa menjadi kuat ? Dengan cara apa ? Selama ini Naruto hanya berusaha keras. Dia tidak bisa berlatih optimal. Naruto tidak mempunyai Guru profesional yang membuatnya mengerti banyak hal.

Membaca buku tidak lah cukup. Seminggu penuh dihabiskannya hampir belasan jam untuk membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang dunia Ninja. Tapi dirinya tetap 'GAGAL' dalam _**Genin Exam**_. Jika dia bisa lulus dan mendapatkan _**head profector**_ itu, maka dia akan dibimbing oleh seorang guru.

Guru itu-lah yang mungkin akan memberikan sarana untuk menjadi seorang _**shinobi**_ yang berguna nantinya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan menciptakan asap yang membumbung ke angkasa seketika. Dia kemudian menjawab dengan sedikit perasaan ragu. "Aku setuju. Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi seorang _**genin**_?"

Mizuki menunduk. Menyeringai dan menceritakan rencananya untuk meloloskan Naruto. Dan Naruto percaya.. walau Pria itu hanya berkedok belaka saja.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Hokage.**_

Naruto menyusup di rumah tradisional bertingkat-tingkat ini. Dia meloncat ke atap dan mulai berjalan disana.. menurut intruksi dari Mizuki. Dia diharuskan untuk menuju ruangan penting yang berada 500 meter dari kediaman _**Hokage**_ dan mengambil ― atau yang lebih tepatnya mencuri ― sebuah gulungan peninggalan _**Shodaime Hokage**_.

"Hei, ada apa kau di rumah ku malam-malam begini.."

 _ **Celaka**_. Rutuk Naruto di dalam hati saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Ragu-ragu dia berbalik dan irisnya menatap sosok _**Sandaime Hokage**_ tengah berdiri dengan pipa tembakau yang tersanggah di mulutnya. Jubah dan topi kebangaannya tersingkap menutupi tubuh rentanya.

 _ **Ah. Hokage-jiji. Aku ingin mengambil sebuah gulungan. Ini perintah dari Mizuki-sensei agar aku bisa lulus. Hehehe.**_

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjawab itu. Namun mengingat proposal yang Mizuki berikan padanya. Dia harus mengatup mulut rapat-rapat.. Karena dia dilarang untuk membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun, apalagi seorang _**hokage**_ atau ancamannya dia tidak lulus dan akan dibunuh.

Grr. Naruto mendesis. Dia tidak apa-apa sih jika tidak lulus. Tapi ancaman pembunuhan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena merinding. Naruto belum tahu kejamnya dunia ini. Pembunuhan memang sering terjadi..

"Ah. Aku hanya cari angin saja," alasannya payah.

"Kok cari angin disini?" Hiruzen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Malahan jika kau disini bisa masuk angin." Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia memang tidak pandai beralasan. "Kan bisa di _**balkon**_ apartemenmu."

 _ **Maafkan aku, Hokage-jiji**_. Ia menunduk dengan wajah lesu. Merasa bersalah akan kebohongan dan tindak-tanduknya. Yang bahkan belum dijalani tapi sudah menimbulan kecurigaan. Dia pun membentuk segel dan melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

" _ **OIROKE NO JUTSU**_!"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan _**Sandaime Hokage**_ yang sudah pingsan karena terlalu banyak menumpahkan darah. Dia pun mengeluarkan kantong kresek dan membungkus wajahnya dengan itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dia melompat dari atap ke atap dan setelah mendekati gudang penyimpanan gulungan penting.. Naruto pun bersembunyi di balik tembok. Memantau keadaan. Naruto melangkah dan semakin dekat. Dia menyipitkan mata saat melihat dua ANBU bertopeng yang berjaga di sekitar pintu masuk.

 _ **Hm. Penjagaan di depannya saja tidak terlalu ketat.**_ Naruto berusaha mencari cara. _**Ah. Apalagi penjagaan di pintu belakang..**_

Dia mengendap dan berjalan ke pintu belakang. Benar saja.. Disana hanya seorang ANBU bertopeng Anjing yang berjaga. Dia pun menyatukan telapak tangan dan mengosoknya. Tengah malam begini sangat dingin, pikirnya.

Naruto merogoh tempat senjatanya dan mengeluarkan sebilah _**kunai**_ berkarat disana. Ah, menyedihkan sekali.. Bagaimana dia ingin menjadi Ninja hebat kalau senjata saja tumpul ?

Naruto mendapatkan berbagai macam peralatan Ninja dari Hutan Kematian yang merupakan area bekas pertarungan. Naruto malas untuk membeli.. karena dia berusaha menghemat. [ Atau pelit, sih ? ]

 _ **Untung ada bom asap**_. Naruto setengah berlutut. Ia mengelindingkan bom itu pelan-pelan hingga mendekati arah pijakan ANBU tadi. Bom asap itu meletup dan membuat asap ungu yang tercipta.

 _ **POOFT**_

ANBU tadi langsung bersiaga dengan sebilah _**kunai**_. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Menemukan seseorang dengan wajah tertutupi kantong kresek tengah berjalan masuk dan menerobos begitu saja.

.

.

 _ **With Naruto**_

"Ada!" Naruto bersyukur saat mendapati sebuah gulungan besar dibalik lemari kaca. Dia pun memapah gulungan itu di punggungnya. Dengan wajah masih tertutupi kantong kresek.. Ia pun menerobos keluar melalui pintu depan.

 _ **Malangnya diriku**_. Naruto tersenyum lara dibalik kantong kreseknya. Kantong kresek yang sudah dilubangi sedikit dibagian mata dan hidung pun membuat Naruto mengetahui adanya satu batallion _**ANBU**_ dengan beberapa puluh _**chuunin**_ dengan _**barrier**_ pelapis.

Naruto berusaha berbalik untuk berlari. Dan nasib mempermainkannya. Dia dikepung dari belakang oleh beberapa _**jounin**_ dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah..

 _ **Hiruzen Jiji !**_ Dia memekik di hati saat mendapati Pria tua itu dengan wajah yang putih pucat. _**Hahaha. Dia pasti terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah karena jurus Oiroke-ku. Huh.. Dasar payah !**_ Naruto kemudian menggeleng. _**Ah. Yang harus kupikirkan adalah nasibku.**_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali.. Naruto pun menerobos dinding samping dan menabrak dinding dengan bahan _**batako**_ itu. Meninggalkan bekas disana. Sarutobi hanya menggeleng.. Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

 _ **To Be Contineud**_

 _ **Catatan Author**_

Ada beberapa hal yang pasti akan ada di benak kalian.. Dan saya berinisiatif untuk menjawab hal yang ada di benak kalian tersebut..

1\. Apa alasan saya melakukan _**remake**_ fanfiction ini ?

Ada dua faktor. Pertama, karena saya merasa tidak menyusun _**plot, setting**_ dan alur cerita yang baik.. Di FF Perdamaian Abadi sebelumnya. Plot, setting dan semua jalan ceritanya ga jelas. Saya pun berusaha menyusunnya dengan baik. Dan kedua, saya terlalu membuat _**character**_ yang ga sesuai. Entah gimana gitu.. Saya rasa kurang pas..

.

Maaf kalau jalan cerita ini aneh, atau bagaimana.. Tolong berikan saran dan kritik kalian.. Silahkan _**flame**_ yang wajar jika anda tidak menyukai _**fict**_ ini. Dan mohon untuk _**chapter**_ selanjutnya bagi kalian para _**flamers**_ supaya ga usah baca fic ini.

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **King Terry Jr**_

 _ **6 Agustus 2015**_


End file.
